Outcast
by Obsidian2
Summary: Darien is a demon who got casted out of his world. How will he get back home? Please R&R!!!
1. Prologue

Outcast: Prologue  
By: Obsidian  
Genre: Alt/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Email: obcydn@yahoo.com  
* * *  
This is my first submitted story ever, so be nice, please! C&C welcome!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only thing that I own is...well...nothing. So don't sue me!  
* * *   
  
Prologue  
  
He knew it was a bad, bad idea from the beginning. But at the time, he   
thought he could get away with anything. Boy, was he wrong. Throughout   
the centuries he'd been alive, he had taken many risks without getting   
caught. Goodness knew only a woman could cause a man to kneel in the   
middle of the highest court, awaiting for the final verdict.   
  
"You are banned from the Kingdom of Kazuto." The voice had vibrated off   
of the walls of the circular room. A hint of smugness could be heard as   
he informed the man kneeling down with his head bowed. "Leave now,   
before you are vanquished."   
  
At that, the man looked up and his midnight blue eyes flashed with anger   
before he replied, "I shall return, and when I do, be afraid. Be very   
afraid!"   
  
"You are in no condition to threaten me, you traitor!" Gone was the   
smugness as the voice cried out with hatred.  
  
"I'm going to make it impossible for you to come back."   
  
With that, he snapped his fingers and two guards appeared cloaked in   
black and armed with weapons made of silver. They assisted him, none too   
gently, to the gate. Powerless against the weapons, the man struggled   
without much success as he was dragged along the floor, only to be   
stopped in front of the gate. The gate wasn't just any gate. It was the   
feared portal gate that separated the mortal world from the world of   
illusions and magical beings.   
  
The man starred into the blue swirling mist with something close to fear   
in his eyes before he blocked it out. Every Kazutans knew that to be   
sent to the mortal world was a fate worst than death. It would be an   
endless torment on the body and the mind. However, as much as the man   
resented his situation, he was not about to resort to begging. The   
thought had never even crossed his mind. If he were to be banned, he   
would do it with his dignity intact, without giving them the satisfaction   
of seeing his weakness.   
  
"You wait and see, Diamond. I'll be back." The words were full of   
promises and threats. However, before the man could do much more, he was   
shoved through the gate of blue mist.   
  
Upon entering, his senses were distorted as he felt his body falling and   
floating at the same time. The feeling of nothingness as he traveled   
through time and space was too much for him to bear. His last thought   
before he blacked out was, "Endymion, what have you got yourself into   
this time...?"   
  
  
* * * * *  
How do you guys like it? I know it's short and all, but it's just the prologue,  
I promise there will be more... I just have to figure out what's going to  
happen, that's all! Please e-mail!!! Oh yeah, I'm also looking for someone to   
proof read and stuff. Anyone? Anyone? 


	2. Chapter One

Outcast: Chapter One  
By: Obsidian  
Genre: Alt/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Email: obcydn@yahoo.com  
* * * * *  
I just want to thank those who have taken the time to write a review.  
It puts me in a good mood to write more!   
  
You guys wanted a longer chapter, so here it is. Let me just warn you   
though, this is going to start out a little slow, but bear with me. I   
have to do the background details first! Oh, I forgot to mention this,   
but the prologue is set in a distant past. Very, very distant.   
Alright, on with the story.   
  
DISCLAIMER: No matter how many pennies I threw into the wishing well,  
Sailor Moon is never going to be mine!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter One  
  
Present day  
  
The mansion was filled with voices and laughter of servants as they   
hurried to prepare for the annual banquet in two weeks. No one paid   
much attention to a slim black cat as she padded upstairs. Her eyes   
possessed knowledge beyond her years, which were now focused on a   
single bedroom door.   
  
Behind the door, the feminine room was cluttered with dozens of roses   
and the scent was overwhelmingly sweet. The balcony door was cracked   
open with a stream of moonlight shinning through. A young girl was   
standing by the doorway, her long blond hair flowing loosely in the   
breeze. She was starring out into space when the cat startled her with   
a soft "meow."  
  
"Oh Luna, what am I going to do?" She bent down, picked the cat up and   
held her close. There was a moment of silence before a strained   
chuckle broke out. "I can't believe this is happening to me! This has   
got to be the worst day of my life," Serena said, thinking back to the   
conversation she had with her grandfather that afternoon.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
In a grand office, Jonathan Tsukino, the owner of world's greatest   
jewelry company, sat comfortably in a leather black chair. The window   
behind him showed the setting sun. His facial features appeared   
relaxed, but to those close to him, they knew better. He had a natural   
gift for making people at ease before he threw the big dynamite. His   
victim at the moment happened to be his only granddaughter. He stared   
at Serena across the room, his eyes calculating. He picked up his   
glass of champagne, took a sip before saying anything. "You know I   
love you, don't you, Serena?"  
  
"Of course, Grandpa. Just like you know I love you." Serena replied,   
uncertain where this conversation was going. Although Serena loved her   
grandpa and respected him, she also felt intimated by him. He was this   
big authoritative figure whom Serena has been trying to please since   
she was a little girl.   
  
Jonathan nodded and continued, "I only want the best for my sweetie."  
  
"I know, Grandpa."   
  
"I'm getting older each day. Heck, even you're getting older each day.   
More beautiful, too, just like your Mama." He said as an   
afterthought.   
  
"Thanks," Serena blushed at the mention of her beautiful mother. Her   
parents died in a tragic car accident when she was six. Ever since   
then, Serena and her brother, Sammy have been in the care of her   
grandfather. "What does this have to do with anything, Grandpa?"  
  
Jonathan took a deep sip from his glass before he replied. "Alright,   
enough stalling. Serena, you're getting married."  
  
Serena's mouth dropped open, but no words came out.   
  
"All those years in boarding school, and they taught you nothing.  
Close your mouth Serena, it's unladylike." He went on when she   
complied. "His name is Brad Brians, graduated from University of   
Alabama with a MBA in finance. He is 26 years old, only two years your   
senior. His family had been around for decades." Jonathan continued   
when she said nothing. "This marriage will go a long way to strengthen   
our alliance. Think of the company, Serena. Besides that, I also   
wanted to see you taken care of."  
  
"B-b-but..." she trailed off, still shocked that he would even suggest   
such a thing.  
  
"Unless of course, you already have someone else in mind." Jonathan   
eyed her from over the rim of the glass. "The announcement will be   
made at the annual banquet. Either you're making it, or I will. Be   
prepared." With that, Serena knew she was dismissed.   
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Back in her room, Serena stroked the cat, considered her options.   
After much deliberation, she realized there weren't many choices. It   
is either get married, or...get married. Jonathan was not one to be   
defied, and running away was out of the question. It would only cause   
a scandal her grandpa's heart would not be able to handle.   
  
"Anyway, heiress of the Tsukino Empire does not run away. She stays   
and fights. Can you just imagine me introducing myself as 'Serena   
Brians' though?" She wondered out loud. "Just wait until Raye hears   
about this. It'll be worst than the meatball-head names."   
  
Raye was Serena's best friend ever since kindergarten. She constantly   
teased Serena about the two buns of hair on her head, calling them   
meatballs. They've been through a lot together, from fighting for the   
same seats on the bus to break ups with boyfriends. Whatever happened,   
they've always been there for one another. They were as close as real   
sisters could ever be. Just thinking about that reminded Serena she  
had a date with Raye at the clubhouse tonight. Serena quickly went   
through her closet for an outfit she could wear. After she got ready,   
she checked one last time in the mirror, considered herself fit, she   
walked out the door.   
  
Clubhouse  
  
At the exclusive members-only clubhouse, a girl with raven black hair   
sat at the table, fending off immature teenage boys. Her scarlet nails   
tapped to the rhythm of the music. She looked at her watch for the   
fifth time before murmuring. "That girl! If she's ever on time for   
anything, I'll personally get down on my knees and kiss the floor!"  
  
From her purse, she got out a cigar and lit it, giving it two puffs.   
She took a casual glance around the room and caught the eyes of a   
gorgeously built male. She whistled and was about to get up and   
introduce herself when a bundle of blond hair interrupted her plan.   
  
"I'm so terribly sorry, Raye!" Serena exclaimed, a little out of   
breath. "I just found out I'm getting married!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Queen of Spain!" Raye tossed back sarcastically and   
took another drag from the cigar.   
  
"No. This time I'm not joking!" Serena made a disgusted face as she   
waved at the smoke in her face. On second thought, Serena grabbed the   
cigar from Raye's fingers and crushed it out.  
  
Raye stared at Serena. "That was a $200 cigar imported from Paris you   
just ruined!"  
  
"No, that was a piece of junk I saved your lungs from."  
  
"What's up with you tonight?" Raye asked.  
  
"Weren't you listening? I told you I'm getting married!" At this   
point, Serena was practically yelling, taking the frustration out on   
her friend. She was pacing back and forth in front of the table, both   
hands on her hips.   
  
"Spill it." Raye said when she realized Serena was serious.  
  
Serena gave a summarized story on her meeting with her grandpa and what   
was expected of her. Throughout that time, Raye sat with her eyes   
narrowed, listening intently.   
  
"Well?" Serena asked when she was done. "What do you suggest I do, oh   
Queen of Spain?" The small attempt at humor lightened the mood a bit,   
relaxing both girls.  
  
"I suggest you go back and marry the guy." Raye declared. "It's not   
like you're going to be stuck with him forever. You can get a divorce   
after your grandpa dies. He's not going to live much longer, the man   
is practically over 100!"  
  
Serena looked around the room, as if it could offer her any other   
options. "That's mean, Raye. Besides, I don't know the guy, despite   
the fact we move in the same social circle. I mean, whatever happened   
to marry for love?"  
  
"Well, what do YOU want to do?" Raye asked impatiently.   
  
"If I know, I won't be asking you!"  
  
"How about just pick a random guy off the street and propose to him!"   
Raye joked.   
  
Right at that moment, Serena made an eye contact with a man across the   
room. He was leaning casually against the bar, both elbows on the   
counter, legs spread apart. His hair, from what Serena could tell, was   
black, parted from the middle. The strains of hair that fell did   
nothing to hide the intense gaze of his eyes. Serena felt that stare   
from all the way across the room and shivered. Her stomach did a slow   
roll as she returned his look. There was something about the man that   
drew her to him. He was magnificent, like one of those Roman gods   
she'd seen pictures of. It surprised her that he was alone.   
  
"Well, well, well," Serena drew out slowly. "Look what we have here?   
I think I might do just what you suggested, Raye."   
  
"What? Marry the guy and become the next Mrs. Brians?" Raye asked.  
  
"No." She got up, smoothed down her hair, straightened her skirt,   
turned to Raye and asked, "How do I look?"   
  
"Like a cat that found a barrel of cream. Whatever you're up to, I can   
tell you it's not smart."  
  
She looked back in the man's direction and said to Raye, "Don't worry   
about me. I know how to take care of myself."   
  
"Riiight. Like that time when Aaron got drunk and hit on you? Oh,   
what about that other time when you snuck into the guys' locker room,   
huh?"  
  
Serena did not reply but gave her a mischievous smile. She then left   
her table and headed in his direction, putting on an extra sway for his   
benefit. "Two can play this game," she whispered under her breath.  
  
Raye watched her best friend walked toward the mysterious man, and had   
a bad feeling in her guts.  
  
* * * * *  
Well, that's it. What do you guys think? Please R&R!!! It'll let me   
know if I'm wasting your time and mine. I really hope you enjoyed it   
though. 


	3. Chapter Two

Outcast: Chapter Two  
By: Obsidian   
Genre: Alt/Romance  
Rating: PG  
Date: April 3, 2002  
Email: obcydn@yahoo.com  
* * * * *  
Hey all, just wanna let you all know where I've been this past month...I had  
dropped off from the face of the earth, and had to climb back up...and let me   
tell you, it sure was a long drop off!! Anyway, here is the story. Remember,   
R&R!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I wonder if I claimed to be Takeuchi Naoko's long lost relative,   
then she'll make it up by letting me own Sailor Moon...nahhh.  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter Two  
  
He joined the club to pick up chicks, never intended for it to be anything more.   
He came alone tonight, but hoping to go back home with someone special. His   
eyes glazed over the room, checking out all the potential girls, planning his   
moves. He noted the ones without an escort, and prepared to approach them.   
However, before he could do anything else, a young blond came rushing in. Her   
hair was up in the most unusual style, two buns on top of her head with strains   
flowing down past her hips. He saw her, but his mind couldn't register what he   
was seeing. His body froze, his heart raced, and his mind flashed with images   
from the past, all included a little blond girl with long pigtails. 'It's her!'   
He screamed silently. He observed the way she flared her arms when she was   
distressed, the way her eyes fired up when she was angry, and mostly, the way   
she looked. She was beautiful. Any guys would be proud to have her by his   
side. 'Some things never change,' he thought.   
  
He found a spot by the counter, leaned against it, and proceeded to watch her.   
He did not know how much time had passed when she suddenly turned and met his   
eyes. It took his breadth away, and what was even more amazing was that it   
looked like she was heading his way. This was his lucky day after all!  
* * *   
  
The closer Serena got to the man, the more excited she felt. 'It's like the   
rush you get when you held out your arms and spun really fast until you're so   
dizzy you can't see and think straight,' Serena thought. When she had first   
caught his eyes from across the room, it was like they've met before. However,   
Serena quickly dismissed the idea, thinking she would remember someone as hot as   
he is. Looking at him now, there is only one thought in her mind. She put on   
her sexy smile, the one that no man could resist.   
  
"Hey there," Serena said when she reached him.   
  
The man didn't say anything but simply returned her smile.   
  
"Well, you sure are a talker, aren't you?" Serena joked. "My name is Serena.   
Serena Tsukino." She held out her hand, palm down. When he still did nothing,   
Serena asked, "and what's your name?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You do have a name, don't you?" Serena tried again. Nothing. "Great, just my   
luck. The one guy I'm interested in is the one guy that can't speak English."   
  
"Darien," the voice was deep, with a tint of a foreign accent in it. "My name   
is Darien Chiba"  
  
A warm feeling rushed through Serena. 'He has great voice,' she thought.  
  
"What do you say I buy you a drink?" Serena asked.  
  
"That'll be a nice change." Darien replied. "Normally, it's the guy who buys   
the drink."  
  
"Hey, what's a few dollars between friends?"  
  
Darien raised his eyebrows and asked, "We're friends?"  
  
"We're going to be"  
  
"Hummm, interesting."   
  
"Why don't we find a seat and get to know each other. I bet a guy like you got   
some interesting stories to tell about yourself." Serena ordered drinks for   
them and led him to a secluded table and began her game of seduction.  
  
"So, what do you do for living, Darien?" Serena began.  
  
"I'm a professional killer."   
  
Serena chocked on her drink. She looked at him to see if he was serious. When   
she saw him smiled, she laughed. "That was funny. Good to know you got jokes.   
So what do you really do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a beauty consultant. I help people enhance their looks."  
  
"Really? Well, how would you help me?" Serena asked.   
  
"I won't need to. You already shine like the moon."  
  
"Oh." Serena felt her face heat up at the compliment. "Well...umm..."  
  
"What do you do for a living?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'm a jewelry designer. You see these," Serena held out her hand with pride,   
reflecting the light off two rings, "I designed them." One of the rings   
contained different colored gems shaped into an s-curve, and the other is a   
simple sapphire nestled between a circle of diamonds.   
  
Darien gave a whistled in admiration and said, "Nice! What made you choose   
designing?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I can't think of another time better spent than listening to a stunning young   
lady talk." Darien replied.  
  
"You're just full of flatteries, aren't you? Well, it sorta runs in the family.   
It all started back in the 1800's when my great-great-great-grandpa needed money   
to take care of his sick wife. So he sold all their jewelries, but that wasn't   
enough. Good thing he got some connections to the underground network. He was   
able to hook up with some good stones, and his daughter helped him design the   
jewelries. So everything worked out and money came pouring in."   
  
"Awww...that's romantic!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it didn't have a happy ending." Serena continued. "A few months   
later, my three times great-grandma died. They all thought she was getting   
better, but they later found out she was suffering internally, and no doctor   
knew what to do. Then, the guy who helped my great-grandpa got greedy and   
wanted more than his share. My great-grandpa and he ended up dueling and killed   
each other."  
  
"Wow, what a story."   
  
"That's not all. I told you it was a long story. After my great-grandpa died,   
there was no one to run the store, so his son took over. From then on, the   
store was expanded each generation and passed down to the oldest male. Of   
course, the women helped with the designing, because the men all said designing   
wasn't manly!"   
  
"How could they?" Darien said to amuse Serena.  
  
"I don't know. They're guys, you can't expect too much from them."   
  
"Well, now...I resented that." Darien remarked.  
  
Serena's face brightened with amusement. "You can never take the male specie   
seriously."  
  
"Really? Is that what they're teaching you in school these days?"  
  
"For your information, sir, I've been out of school and on my own for over two   
years." Serena responded.   
  
Darien smiled at that. Instead of continuing with the teasing, he asked, "does   
everyone in your family have to be involved with the jewelry store? What if   
someone wanted to be a doctor, or a teacher?"  
  
"We've been lucky. There were always some of us who loved to take over the   
store, and some who enjoyed showing off their artistic talents, like me. The   
store will pass to my brother after my grandpa dies." At the thought of that,   
Serena's face fell.  
  
"You must be close to your grandpa if you are sadden by the thought." Darien  
commented.  
  
"Uh-hmm." Serena murmured in agreement. "What about you? Why beauty   
consultant?" Serena asked him in return.  
  
"I appreciate the beauty in things."   
  
When he didn't say anything more, Serena exclaimed, "What? That's it?"  
  
"What better reason do I need?"   
  
"You're right."   
  
There was a moment of silence as they both took the time and enjoyed the music.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Darien asked suddenly, offering her his hand.  
  
"I would love to." Serena got up and was led to the center of the dance floor.   
Darien took both her hands and placed it around his neck. Then, putting his own   
hands on her waist, he pulled her close to him. They swayed to the music and as   
Serena got more comfortable; she laid her head on his shoulder. Somehow, this   
felt so right to her. She drew in the scent of his cologne and it filled her   
nostril, something light and very masculine. Underneath that though, she could   
smell him. As soon as she did, she was struck with a sense of familiarity.   
  
"I know this sounds weird, but it feels like I've done this before." Serena   
remarked.  
  
"You know what they said. If something is familiar, it probably was meant to   
be."  
  
"Whoever said that?" Serena asked.  
  
"I did."  
  
Serena's laugher rang out against the loud music. It was a genuine sound filled   
with real joy.   
  
"I like it when you laugh," Darien commented.  
  
"Oh." With that, Serena laid her head back onto his shoulder and just simply   
enjoy the feel of being in his arms. She felt relaxed and comfortable enough to   
allow her mind to drift. They continue to dance without saying anything until   
Raye tapped Serena on the shoulder and the magic was disrupted.   
  
"We gotta go, it's past two," she mumbled into Serena's ear.  
  
"Who is this?" Darien inquired.   
  
"My keeper," Serena sighed.   
  
"Ahhh," Darien said just as Raye gave a protested noise. "Well, if you must go,   
you must go."   
  
Darien released his hands reluctantly from around her waist and watched Serena   
get ready to leave. Being the gentleman he is, he took her brown cashmere coat   
and helped her into it. As he pulled her hair from underneath the coat, he   
pushed her hair aside and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck. It was   
so gentle Serena wouldn't have felt it if not for the electrified spark that   
occurred when his lips touched her skin. Serena's reaction was a startled gasp.   
With Darien's head still bent over her neck, he whispered, "Will I see you   
again?"  
  
Serena turned her head slightly, leaving their heads only millimeters apart.   
She starred into his midnight blue eyes and she whispered back, "If you're   
lucky."   
  
Darien watched Serena leave and thought to himself, "I planned to be."  
  
* * * * *   
I really wondered how many people actually read author's notes...anyway, that's   
all there is to this chapter, folks! I guess for a continuation story, all   
chapter endings are cliffhangers huh? Well, 'til next time...remember what I   
said about reviews...I love them, so please write one!! Thanks!  
  
Oh yeah, I feel another writer's block coming, so if anyone got some ideas,  
I won't mind at all! 


End file.
